Estaremos juntos aún en nuestras otras vidas
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Se que el sacrificio de nuestras vidas pasadas habrá válido la pena cuando en mis brazos tenga al producto de nuestro amor. Y cuando los dos hombres más importantes para mi, lloren, viviré muchas cosas y disfrutaré de la vida misma.


_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Con eso de que volvi a ver la serie y estoy volviendo a leer algunos capítulos del manga, ahora muchas historias se me ocurren de este mundo y claro, muchas historias que ya estoy escribiendo.**_

 _ **Esta es una de ellas. Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Inu x Boku SS no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 _El futuro había sido cambiado ante todo pronóstico. Todos podían disfrutar de los placeres del mañana. Vivir el día a día, una sonrisa en sus rostros y la mirada anhelante del futuro. Las carcajadas que salían desde lo más profundo de su ser, los dulces sonrojos y los adorables gritos de emoción. Todo había cambiado para bien. Todo había terminado como lo habíamos esperado._

 _Los arrepentimientos de las vidas pasadas iban desapareciendo. Las sonrisas de los antecesores y las palabras de aliento, eran un impulso para cambiar el destino y no seguir aquellos mismos caminos que con tanto odio y decepción seguían._

 _Poder disfrutar de una mañana de café caliente, poder disfrutar del diario matutino y sobre todas las cosas, poder disfrutar del calor y cariño de tener a una persona a su lado al amanecer, al atardecer y al anochecer. Era lo mejor que uno puede imaginar._

 _Nuestro encuentro fue lleno de casualidad, un encuentro que no estaba previsto y un encuentro que marcaría nuestras vidas. Se que existirá alguien quien confíe en mi, quien entienda mis palabras, quien aún cuando no pueda comunicarme a la perfección, estará a mi lado, no por obligación si no porque le gusta y porque me ama._

 _Estaremos juntos a pesar de las dificultades que se presenten en nuestro camino. Habrá veces en las que no estaremos de acuerdo con las decisiones del momento pero se que sobre todas las cosas, estaremos juntos enfrentandolos. Ya no quiero huir, ya no quiero esconderme. Quiero ser yo por primera vez, quiero ser aquella dulce chica que olvidé desde el principio._

 _Pero sobre todas las cosas. Quiero estar al lado de la persona que más amo. Porque una vez que estemos juntos, todo ese amor se materializará en un pequeño ser que cuidaremos con amor y cariño._

 _No quiero a alguien más en mi vida, más que aquellos dos seres con quienes compartiré mi vida de ahora en adelante._

 **-¿Que haces mami?**

Una dulce voz me interrumpió. A mi lado un pequeño de cabello blanco y ojos violetas me veía con atención. Un pequeño oso de peluche cargaba y una mancha de suciedad aparecía en su mejilla. Una risa salió de mi, tome un pañuelo de mi escritorio y me dediqué a quitar aquella adorable mancha.

 **-Es una carta para la cápsula del tiempo que haremos todos tus tíos y nosotros**

 **-¿Yo también puedo participar?** -Me miro con ojos suplicantes.

 **-Claro** -No podía decirle que no **-Sólo escribe una carta de lo que quieras escribir, eso será lo mejor**

 **-¡Ok!** -Grito con alegría antes de salir corriendo a su cuarto.

 **-¡No se te olvidé poner tu nombre!** -No sabía si el me había escuchado.

Sonreí con alegría y el cariño inundando mi corazón. Ese pequeño niño era mi mayor tesoro, mi amor materializado en ese pequeño ser. Suspire, volví a sentarme en mi silla y continuar con aquella carta. Me dedique a pensar un poco lo que quería seguir escribiendo.

 _Rezaré por ese día, rezaré por que ese encuentro sea el inicio de mi nueva vida, una vida que por nada del mundo voy a desperdiciar. Llorare cuando lo tenga en mis brazos y sólo así, una gran sonrisa de satisfacción aparecerá en mi rostro. Escucharé los llantos de los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida, voy a reír con ellos y vivir muchas cosas._

 _Y me daré cuenta que realmente valió la pena todos los esfuerzos de esta y otras vidas._

 **-¿Ya estás lista Ririchiyo?**

Mi carta ya había sido sellada, se encontraba en aquel sobre cuando escuché su dulce voz en la entrada de nuestro dormitorio. Me levanté y alce el sobre rosa con mi nombre. Vi su mirada, sus ojos bicolor ocultos bajo esos lentes, una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y tomando de la mano a nuestro pequeño niño.

Ambos habían alzado su carta, mi pequeño niño corrió a mí. Reí al ver su cabello alborotado y sus pequeños lentes ocultando sus bellos ojos. Sabia que no le gustaba pero cuando hacia alguna actividad era obligado a ponerselos.

 **-Es hora de ir, creo que ya nos andan esperando** -Les sonreí.

 **-¿A donde iremos mami?** -Me miro confundido. Le acaricie su nariz con la mía, provocó que soltara una risita.

 **-A un lugar importante para todos nosotros, dentro de algunos años leeremos estas cartas y veremos si estamos satisfechos con nuestra vida**

 **-No entiendo**

 **-Cuando seas un adulto podrás comprenderlo** -Soushi se acercó y le revolvió aún más sus cabellos blancos.

Ambos me tomaron de la mano. Los tres sonreiamos. Disfrutaba plenamente de la alegría de este presente, me imaginaba como sería mi futuro, como sería la vida de mis futuras vidas. Y realmente me doy cuenta que vale la pena tanto sacrificio, el duro pasado que compartimos nos servirá para este futuro tan brillante.

 _Porque se que algún día nos volveremos a ver. Y seguiremos disfrutando de la alegría de tenernos los unos a los otros._

 _ **-Te amo Miketsukami...**_

 _Darle el valor a alguien más, darme el valor para dar ese siguiente paso._

 _ **-¡Yo igual te amo Ririchiyo!**_

 _Realmente ansiaba conocer el futuro que ahora nos espera, permanecer a su lado ahora y siempre._

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Juro que en algunos días subiré más fics. Espero que no sea sólo de Ririchiyo x Miketsukami, espero que sea de alguien más.**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**_

 _ **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Viernes 11 de Mayo de 2018**_


End file.
